


Monster high SP

by cherry_ghost



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i will add more as they come uwu, this is just something i did for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: Kenny wakes up like normal, goes to school as normal, but something is different! Everyone is a monster! Will he get home? Will he like it better in his new world? And will I stop rambling? Stay tuned!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning

Kenny ran down the soggy streets of South Park. Just to think, 12 hours ago, everything was normal. Well, as normal as they could be when you’re covered in purple grease paint.   
  
_ **FLASHBACK** _   
  
Kenny had woken up to the familiar and normal sound of his mom yelling at his dad for drinking away all their money. Kenny sighed as he rolled out of bed, went to the bathroom and got dressed. He nabbed a Pop-Tart out of his stash and gave it to Karen before leaving.    
  
‘Oh great, the rain...just what this shitty day needed. Can’t I catch a break?’ Kenny thought as he slogged through the now sludge that the rain made. 

  
‘Well, looks like I’m here before Kyle for a change.’ Kenny laughed as he sat on the rock he always sat on. He waited for over two hours before the bus came. He was gonna miss first period but what did he care? He was already failing math so what of it? Kenny got unnerved when he got on though, it was quiet, almost too quiet.No one spoke to anyone the entire half an hour ride over. The kids all filed out as soon as the bus stopped and they all went to the gym to wait.   
  
‘Did I miss Kyle saying something that they weren't coming today? God how much do I space out when he speaks? Also why is everyone in a monster outfit? Huh, might as well just say I forgot a costume to Stan. Speaking of….’ Kenny looked over at someone who looked like Stan but shrugged it off. They were dismissed and went to they’re lockers.   
  
‘Hey is that…?’ “STAN!” He called to the person standing infront of his friends locker. “Stan hey did you get dropped off by your d-Clyde?” He stopped and looked at him.    
  
“Oh hey Kenny!” Two big brown dog ears perked up. “It’s soooo nice to see you!” Clyde held onto his arm.   
  
“What are you doing in Stan’s locker?”   
  
“Kenny, what the hell are you talking about, this is my locker remember?” Clyde’s ears droop a bit.   
  
“Yeah, Stan never comes to school anymore.” A voice spoke from behind a locker door. “Did you forget that, grape boy?” Craig closed the door to his locker. His arms and face covered in purple marks that were glowing and he had three eyes. “It’s...weird seeing you here. Must be the 3rd Monday of the month huh?” He chuckled and held Clyde’s hand.   
  
Kenny felt something was off. “Hey is it costume day? Is that why you look like that?” He chuckled nervously. Craig’s marks glowed brighter.   
  
“What the hell are you even talking about Kennith? You of all people should know that we don’t do that here.” Clyde had to hold Craig back.   
  
“Well it would explain why Clyde is a furry and you have a third eye and those sick tats.” Kenny held his hands up as he backed up a tiny bit. He did not feel like dying in this world, no thanks.   
  
“Maybe it’s cause he’s a human?” Clyde whispers to Craig and Craig tried to grab Kenny then.    
  
“Uh yeah I sure hope I am a hum-AH!” Kenny ducked and backs up a bit more, running to his own locker.    
  
“Jesus, tough crowd.” He dusts himself off and his eyes land on Leo. Leo, Butters, his little bunny. Looks like he was wearing a two headed costume. Kenny put his hands over one of the heads eyes.    
  
“Guess who.”   
  
“Is it the sweet embrace of death?” The one laughed.   
  
“LEO! Please lighten up!” Kenny moved his hands away as both heads spoke. ‘Leo AND Butters...but two heads.’   
  
“Hey Ken, Butters was just putting some mushy shit in your locker.” He laughed as Butters blushed.   
  
“It’s just 5 love notes that you helped write!”Kenny couldn’t take it anymore.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw Leo/Butters back up then dash off.   
  
“Welcome to monster high Kennith.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny turned around, seeing Pocket around 7 feet tall. It threw Kenny off, seeing Pocket this tall. Plus the added wings and tail were...something. “Oh, hi Herbet.” Kenny never really talked to Pocket but he did see him in passing. He was an odd one, hung out with Gregory’s gang alot.

“Hello Kennith. May I pull you aside for a chat? I need to talk to you about something.” He tilts his head, smiled as his pupils shrink to two tiny red dots.

“Y-yeah man, sure.” Kenny almost shit his pants at that. He followed Pocket as they went down a bunch of hallways until they got to the basement steps. Pocket took him down there and then shut the door behind him, his eyes glowing kinda as he hummed something. Kenny was sure that he was going to get murdered by the weird forein kid. Pocket then stops and turns to Kenny.

“I knot that you’re human and you somehow ended up in our world yes? Don’t answer that I know that im right about that.” He was looking at a giant stone with runes on it, like he was looking for something. “Now, lucky for you,” He pushed a rune down, “I have something to make you look like this worlds Kenny. Now you don’t mind contacts right?” Pocket smiled. In front of kenny was light purple grease paint, some pulsing goo, a white wig and white contacts.

“I don’t mind them. I just have one question. WHAT THE FUCK!?” Pocket jumped at that.

“Kennith-”

“NO JUST SHUT UP!” Kenny sunk down to the ground and held his head. “I wanna go home, I want to see my friends….I want to see my sister.” Pocket sighed and sat on the floor with him.

“I have something that we can try. It’s risky but we can try it.” Pocket takes his hand.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Kenny laughed. It went horribly wrong. So wrong that they both got demoted...whatever that ment.

“Well looks like we’re both down a peg. Sorry about that.” Pocket sighed. Kenny just rubbed his face.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Well, in this world, demons are ranked. We are both above 70 which means that we don’t have to go to this lower school. We both go to the upper school. It’s just that this worlds Kenny shows up every 3rd Monday to see his boyfriend.” Pocket picks at his hands.

“Well, what’s it like at the other school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving this! I just got my muse back so i will be updating more!


End file.
